WizardBeliever
by Miss poetry
Summary: A story on how J.K. Rowling loses Harry only to find him in Storybrooke, Maine.


Once Upon a Time Fanfiction Wizardbeliver

Part I

Somewhere in England young Harry Potter is learning about traveling by floo powder.

Young Ron Weasley to his mother.

Ron: But mum Harry has never travel by floo powder.

Mrs. Weasley: Percy, why don't you go first.

Percy steps into the chimney grabs some powder that looks like ash throws it into the ground.

Percy: Diagon Alley.

Percy disappears into grey smoke.

Mrs. Weasley: Your turn Harry.

Harry grabs the powder and steps into the chimney.

Mrs. Weasley: Make sure you enunciated the words properly we don't...

But she is too late Harry mispronounce the words.

Harry: Diagonally!

He disappears into grey smoke, into the unknown.

Part II

Henry is bored in his room reading Harry Potter. He has no friends. Why would he have friends he's the weird kid that Regina, the evil queen had adopted. The curse is broken so he's not crazy anymore but he is still lonely. Who is he kidding he's no hero. Sure Emma is still around town but the town is crazy trying to understand why they didn't return to the Enchanted Forest. He is staying with Mary Margaret and David but still he can't help but feel the loneliness especially during school vacation.

His boredom has lead him to finished all seven Harry Potter books in three days. Why can't his life be interesting like Harry's maybe not as dangerous but maybe he can be like Ron or Hermione. He decide to writes a silly story about Harry Potter coming to town. But as weeks go by he forgets about his silly little fantasy. He stashes this work away and like most kids he forgets about it.

Vacation is over so he returns to school but like usual classes are boring he can't seem to stay focus. Mary Margaret tries to make him feel better. But her attempts fail; it's no use it's hopeless to think he can ever have a normal life.

Since Emma is the sheriff she is trying to help sort out all the problems the town has. She and David have started a center at Granny's to help reunited families with their love ones. Everyone has gotten their memories back so they are trying to find each other but with memories come old rivalries so they have to work extra hard to keep the peace.

After school Henry goes to Granny's to try to help out after all he has the book. Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Granny, and Ruby are outside in a booth that was set up to reunite families and friends. Henry is inside with his book trying to make a list of the characters. They are getting ready to close Granny's when out of nowhere a light illuminates Granny's. Henry is alone so he walk to kitchen where a beam of light has lighten the entire place. He is startle to find a young boy. The young boy seems as confused.

The young boy is the first one to speak. He looks terrified.

Boy: Where am I?

Henry: Storybrooke, Maine. It's okay, we still don't know why are we not in the Enchanted Forest. Go outside Emma has a booth with information. I'm sure they will help you find your family.

The boy face is so sad.

Boy: My family is dead, but this isn't Diagon Alley.

Henry is intrigued by the boy that looks familiar.

Henry: I'm Henry, what is your name.

Boy: I'm Harry Potter.

Henry almost fall back. He runs to the table where he left the book and flips through pages of the book but no sign of Harry Potter. He remember reading a series of books a while ago. He can only remember parts of it.

Harry is standing there confused at Henry reaction.

Harry walks to where Henry is trying to find him in the book.

Harry: Please help me at least direct me to Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall at the very least Hermione or Ron.

Henry: I'm sorry, I never heard of these people you mention. I don't think they are in Storybrooke.

Harry: How can't you not know Professor Dumbledore he is the best known wizard in the wizard world unless you're a...

Henry interrupts Harry.

Henry: Wizard? Wait. What is the last thing you remember before showing up here.

Harry: I was on my way to Diagon Alley, I must mispronounced the words...

Henry is beginning to understand that Harry is from another realm. He knows that if he goes to the adults they try to rationalize everything. He figured that he can solve this problem on his own.

Henry: Wait for me here. I'll be back to help you. I promise.

Henry leaves Granny's to speak with Emma who is outside.

He tells her that he is going home. Emma is so busy she doesn't really pay attention so she doesn't realize Henry is lying.

Henry quickly goes back inside he take the back door and leaves with Harry. He takes Harry to the one place they can find more information the library. Harry almost laughs because that is Hermione's response to any problem. Although the library is still closed Henry knows how to sneak in. He goes through the books and sure enough there is copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Henry is sure there were more books. He looks and looks and then he see it a mini novella. It title Harry Potter gets Lost. What a cheesy title he thinks to himself. Harry is just following him around. Henry opens the book and is surprised at the last lines:

But she is too late Harry mispronounce the words.

Harry: Diagonally!

He disappears into grey smoke, into the unknown.

Henry continues to try to find more books. He is sure there were more books. He finally gives up and turns on a computer. Harry is at his heel, following him around like a lost puppy dog. Henry puts down the books.

Harry finally breaks the silence.

Harry: May I.

He is taking about looking at the book.

Henry: Sure.

Harry begins to read the book. He clearly begins to understand that someone took the time to write his life story.

Harry: Hey this happened to me last year he flips to end and then looks at the next one. What kind of spell or sorcery is this.

Henry: It's called a book, you're a character in it.

Harry a little annoyed. Henry sounds worse than Hermione.

Harry: I know what a book is. But, how and why?

Henry: Not sure.

Henry is busy in the computer that finally starts up. Storybrooke being so small is not up today in technology. He logs into the internet and does a Wikipedia search on J.K. Rowling. Henry is shocked to discover that she only wrote one book and half. The page read:

After the huge success of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone it seems that Rowling lost her creativity. She was unable to continue writing. She had plan to make a series of seven books. She claimed she lost Harry Potter. She was hospitalized a year later after suffering a nervous breakdown. Her whereabouts are still unknown rumors are she works as a waitress somewhere in London. Although she keeps a website open hopping to find Harry Potter.

Henry is heartbroken to read this, he is sure he read all seven books he wonders what happened.

Henry logs into to the page a few fans had posted sympathetic words wishing her luck. They are hoping to hear more of Harry Potter. The last entry was two years ago. He creates an email address under the name truest believer and post on the site:

I know where Harry Potter is for more information email me at Truestbeliver

He figures that should call her attention.

Harry has been quietly watching Henry do all this. When Henry is done Harry starts asking him questions.

Harry: Who is J. K. Rowling? And why would she care about me?

Henry doesn't even know where to begin. How do you tell someone they are not real that they are a character in a book without scaring them or sounding like you need to be locked up. He tells Harry as little as possible.

Henry: She's the one that wrote this book about your life. I'm sure she can help return you to Hogwarts or Diagon Alley or where ever you need to be. For now do me a favor and stay here. I know it's not a great place to spend the night... But you can't be seen... I don't know what they'll do if they see you here. Just don't get seeing.

Harry: Don't worry, I've been in worse places.

Harry spends the night in the library. He can't help but laugh this would be Hermione's dream come true, to sleep at a library. She probably wouldn't be able to sleep; she would stay up all night reading.

Part III

The next morning Henry runs to the library to check on Harry and bring him food. He is surprised to find Harry reading The Sorcerer's Stone. Henry is curious as to whether everything in the book really happened to him. He wonders are all book characters real? He cannot believe he has an entire mystery to solve. He hasn't told Emma and the others because he knows they'll probably screw up everything. He's enjoying feeling useful; it's like this is his adventure.

But his adventure is cut short, Emma has followed him to the the library.

Emma: Henry, I know you're in here I saw you buying food at Granny's.

Henry motions Harry to hide but it's too late Emma is in back of Harry.

Emma: Who might you be?

Henry answers quickly.

Henry: A friend.

Emma: Henry, you know I can tell when your lying.

Henry: Okay, okay, I was trying to help him. He's sort of lost.

Emma: Why didn't you just take him to Granny's.

Henry: It's complicated.

Emma has notice the book on the counter.

Emma: So you just snuck him into the library to read Harry Potter. Come on we have to find your family. What's your name?

Harry seems reluctantly to say his name his looking at Henry.

Henry: His name is Harry.

Emma: Henry, what are you not telling me?

Harry doesn't want to get Henry in trouble so he tells her.

Harry: My name is Harry Potter.

Emma: Sure kid, and I'm Hermione. Look kid I don't know if Henry told you but I have one super power and I can tell when some one is lying. What is your name?

Harry: Harry Potter

Emma immediately knows he is not lying.

Emma to Harry.

Emma: Wait here.

She pulls Henry aside and whispers.

Emma: How did this happened? He's not even a fairytale or even in your book.

Henry: I don't know, I've been here all my life but I've never seen him. He appeared at Granny's yesterday.

Emma: We have to take him into town maybe Mary Margaret might know him.

They all walk to the booth in front of Granny's. Mary Margaret is the one in charge. Emma walks over to Mary Margaret.

Emma: Hey, I was wondering do you see that kid with Henry? We can't seen to find his family.

Mary Margaret: I've never seen him in my life. What's his name?

Emma: That's the thing, he says he's name is Harry Potter.

Mary Margaret looks confused.

Mary Margaret: Like the one from the book?

Emma: More like he is the one from the book.

Mary Margaret: How is this possible?

Emma: I'm not sure. I can only think of one person that might help us understand.

Mary Margaret : You don't mean...

Emma: Yes, Gold.

Mary Margaret : That man is a monster. I have an idea how about we go to August after all he edit it the book and added his story maybe he can do the same. For now Harry should stay with me that way I can keep a close eye on him.

Part IV

Emma and Henry go to pay visit to August. He knows more about the book than anyone else.

Emma: August, is there a way characters from different books can escape their reality.

August: What do you mean?

Emma: I have a young boy who claims to be Harry Potter.

August: Not that I know of. I mean you and I were the exception and that's because we were send through a wardrobe. And there's Dr. Whale but that's because Rumpelstiltskin summon him to our realm then the curse hit.

Henry: He appeared at Granny's. No one has ever seen him.

Emma: You're a writer, maybe you can write him back into the book.

August: I don't think it works that way but I can certainly try. Let's go then.

He take paper and pen.

All three of them head to Mary Margaret's in the hopes that they can return Harry to Diagon Alley or Hogwarts or where ever he belonged. Harry is having lunch when they arrive.

August begins to question Harry about his previous adventures. He wants to get to the bottom as to why Harry is in Storybrooke and not in the book. August is familiar with the Harry Potter book. He attempts to copy J. K. Rowling stylistic form of writing. He tried to continue the second novella where Harry Potter Gets Lost. He even changes the name to Harry and the Unimaginable Truth but it's no use. Harry is still in Storybrooke.

Mary Margaret: Have you tried the Mother Superior?

Emma: Yes, but I'm afraid she had no answers or way to help us. There is someone that might help...

August: You don't mean...

Emma: Yes, Gold.

Henry: You already owe him one favor you don't want to owe him another. Rumpelstiltskin cannot be trusted.

Emma: Maybe but perhaps Belle can persuade him.

They are about to go to Mr. Gold's Shop when Emma gets a call over her radio she is still after all the Sheriff. It's David.

David: Emma, the dwarfs have spot a car that just cross into town meet me at Granny's. The visitor is probably going to Granny's.

Emma: Sorry, I gotta go.

Henry: Can I come.

Emma: I don't think that's a good idea.

Emma: August, can you stay with Mary Margaret, Henry and Harry. I'll be back as soon as I can.

Emma makes haste towards Granny's. David is waiting for her.

Part V

J. K. Rowling has taken a flight from London to Maine. She remember her last time in the states when she first unveiled Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone that was fourteen years ago. She felt the thrill the excitement now she was sad to return after such an epic failure. It had taken all her courage to take a plane in search of Harry.

She had luckily kept in contact with her assistant, Marcus, an American who knew a thing or two about computers. He was the one that kept her website and help her track down the "truest believer" She knew she had hired him for a reason he was kind to her even after her breakdown. He had track the person to a computer in Maine but according to him their was nothing more than woods no town or anything.

She felt it in her heart that somehow Harry was there. When she told Marcus this she was surprised he did not laugh at her. So here she was driving to the exact coordinates that Marcus had given her. She had been driving for an hour all she could see were woods.

In her mind: Maybe he's right. No, I can't believe that.

She continues to drive through the endless scenery it's beautiful but it's not what she's looking for. Then she see it, a foggy appearance, the air is thick and cloudy. She's afraid she might crash but she can't give up now. She continues to drive cautiously. Then the fog lifts and a sign that says Welcome to Storybrooke appears. She stops and looks are her map but there is no Storybrooke. She knows this is the place; this is where Harry Potter is.

She drives into town, an ordinarily town but something is different, something is off. She continues to drive in the hopes of finding a hotel or a gas station. She finally makes it to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. She is unsure as to how to handle the situation it's not like she can ask for Harry Potter or the truest believer. She decides to keep it simple and pretend she is a traveler that just happened to find this little town.

Emma and David are waiting at Granny's pretending to have lunch. They know that a stranger has enter town but what they don't know is that she is J. K. Rowling. She walks into the dinner, a neurotic looking woman. She's a pretty blonde with blue eyes. She's dress in a black shirt and a bright blue skirt. She looks like a scatter brain her purse and her shoes seem to contrast each other. She walks up to the front counter at Granny's.

J. K. Rowling in a British accent.

J. K. Rowling: I was passing through town and fine myself in need of rest. Can I get a room.

Granny: Name

J. K. Rowling has a feeling there is something wrong with this little town so she lies. Her year as a well known writer had given her access to a different identity. She gives a fake name. The fact that one of her friends work for the British government help get all the paper work needed.

J. K. Rowling: Roberta Galbraith

She present her ID and credit card.

Granny: How long will you be staying with us.

J. K. Rowling: Just a couple of days, my sister is vacationing here in Maine somewhere in Arcadia National Park. I sort of got lost. I'm surprised your little town wasn't on the map.

She clearly is trying to get information from Granny.

Granny: Well we are small town. Most people don't care for small towns. Well here's your key, enjoy your stay.

Emma and David have been paying close attention to the stranger. Emma being the clever one quickly heads up to the station in search of information on Roberta Galbraith. She used every available database but there is no record on her. The documents are legit but she can't even find an address or any information on her. She is at the station with David trying to dig information on the stranger. She remembers she was going to Mr. Gold's shop to try to help Harry. She quickly make it to Mr. Gold shop.

There is closed sign but the door is unlock. She quickly enter only to find Belle at the register. Mr. Gold walks in from the back room.

Mr. Gold in his usual rude manner.

Mr. Gold: We are closed, comeback later today.

Emma: No Time, Gold. I was wondering...

Mr. Gold: I'm wondering why are you here interrupting my lunch.

Belle: Rumple, please. Emma what's wrong.

Mr. Gold wants to be good for Belle so he has no choice but to stay and listen to Emma.

Emma: Well have a bit of a situation. A couple of days ago a boy appeared to Henry. He claims his name is Harry Potter.

Belle: Like the one from the book.

Emma: More like he's the one from the book. Gold you seem to know more about magic. How is that possible for him to leave the book and show up in Storybrooke. No one has ever seen him. I checked Henry's book and he's not part of it. Everyone in Storybrooke is in the book with the exception of Dr. Whale and he's only here because you summon him.

Mr. Gold: Well I have no idea. I never heard of anything like this. Maybe the boy was tired of the story and found a portal. I mean if we can escape our reality why shouldn't other characters. I really don't know but I'll check my shop for anything that might help explain it but it comes at price dearie.

Belle: Rumpelstiltskin, how about you do it free of charge because it's the right thing to do.

Mr. Gold smiles at Belle.

Mr. Gold: Anything for you my Belle.

Emma: What can we do?

Mr. Gold: I'm not sure. I'll let you know if I come up with anything.

Belle: Maybe that's why J. K. Rowling didn't finished her book series she lost Harry Potter. But Rumple what if you use your magic to put him in the book.

Mr. Gold: I'm afraid it's not that simple.

Emma: We also have a problem.

Mr. Gold: What now Miss Swan.

Emma: A stranger drove into town.

Mr. Gold: That is your problem Miss Swan given that you are the sheriff. Now if you'll excuse me I was going to have lunch with Belle.

Mr. Gold knows that Belle wants to help.

Belle: Rumple...

Mr. Gold: Go, but you'll owe me lunch.

She kisses Mr. Gold and leaves with Emma to Granny's where they know the stranger is staying.

Part VI

They know the stranger will probably be having lunch at Granny's given that is the only place to eat in town.

They walk into Granny's and spot the blonde stranger. Because Belle loves books instantly recognizes the stranger as J. K. Rowling.

Belle whispers to Emma

Belle: Emma, I know who that is.

Emma: How do you know Roberta Galbraith. I've been trying to find out more information about her but I can't seem to find out.

Belle: Roberta who? Emma, that's not her name. She's J. K. Rowling and I bet you she's here for Harry Potter.

Emma: Belle are you sure.

Belle pulls out the cellphone Mr. Gold has given her and Google J. K. Rowling and she is unmistakably the same person. She looks slightly older but she's the same person.

Emma and Belle make haste to Mary Margaret's place.

Henry and Harry are at home watching TV.

Harry seems so happy to actually be able to relaxed. Uncle Vernon never lets him watch TV and his time at Hogwarts is spend studying.

Emma quickly explains the situation to Mary Margaret and David. They are frustrated they know they must handle the situation with caution. The last thing they need are tour buses down Main Street pack with people wanting to explore and study the magical town of Storybrooke.

Then it hits Emma how would J. K. Rowling know about Harry Potter being in Storybrooke.

Emma: Henry can I have a word with you alone.

Henry leaves Harry on the couch and goes to Emma.

Henry: Yes, mom.

Emma: Henry what were you doing at that library when I found you and Harry.

Henry: I was looking for information that might help him.

Emma: You didn't contact anyone did you?

Henry: I didn't, do anything wrong. I contact J. K. Rowling and on her website and said I knew where Harry Potter was.

Emma: Henry, she's here... The stranger that David said drove into town. Well it's her.

Henry: Cool, let's go talk to her. Maybe she can put Harry back into the book.

He's ready to walk out the door.

Emma: Not so fast. We don't know what she wants. Henry, we can't just tell her we have Harry Potter here. She's going to think we are crazy and if by any chance she believes us... What if she tells other people. We have to be careful.

Henry: I guess you're right.

Emma: Henry, please I must ask you stay away from her. I know you mean well but this is a dangerous game. The future of Storybrooke depends on it. Please promise me you won't go looking for her. Let me handle it. I promise I'll keep you informed and I'll call you if I need your help.

Henry: I promise Emma.

Emma goes back to Granny's only to find out J. K. Rowling is not there. Granny is aware of the situation and has everyone inform. She tell Emma the stranger is at Mr. Gold's shop.

J. K. Rowling went to the one place that might offered some answers, Mr. Gold's shop. The minute she walked by it she knew that was the place to start looking for Harry.

She's walking towards it when she spots Belle with her nose on a book but not just any book but Harry Potter. Belle has been reading the book in the hopes that she can find a clue to get Harry back. Belle is so distracted she doesn't see J. K. Rowling. She uses this to her advantage and pretends to be on her phone and collides with Belle sending the book to the floor.

J. K. Rowling to Belle.

J. K. Rowling: I'm so sorry Miss I didn't see you.

Belle: It's my fault, I didn't see you.

J. K. Rowling walks to pick up Belle's book; she notices all post it notes on the sides.

J. K. Rowling: Interesting reading?

Belle knows that the stranger is not Roberta Galbraith.

Belle: Forgive where are my manners. I'm Belle French. You must be new in town because I know everyone in town.

J. K. Rowling is done playing games.

J. K. Rowling: I would tell you I'm Roberta Galbraith but I have a feeling you already know who I am.

Belle is speechless for a moment.

Belle: What do you want?

J. K. Rowling: Harry Potter.

Belle knew it she right it was Harry Potter that had brought her to town.

Belle: I don't know what you mean. You think some one here stole your idea. We don't really have much writers. Well expect maybe two. But one writers for the newspaper and the other rights for himself. I think you have the wrong town.

J. K. Rowling: I'm done playing games. Tell me where is Harry?.

It's clear that she's losing her temper. The commotion had brought Mr. Gold out of his shop. With one swift flick of his hand he has J. K. Rowling pinned against the wall.

Belle: RUMPLE STOP!

J. K. Rowling is frighten by the violent man.

At the moment Emma shows up.

Emma: GOLD STOP!

Mr. Gold finally releases her.

Part VII

Emma manages to calm the situation down. Mr. Gold and Belle go back inside the shop. Emma takes J. K. Rowling to that Sheriff Station. She's not sure about bringing her face to face with Harry Potter.

Once they arrive at the Sheriff station Emma begins to ask her questions.

Emma tired of the games and wants answers.

Emma: What do you want.

J. K. Rowling is nervous she wants to say the truth but she's unsure on how. She decides to begin with the truth.

J. K. Rowling: Well I got a message from someone claiming they knew where Harry Potter.

Emma: So what they just gave you an address and you took a flight from London on some prank.

J. K. Rowling: It's more complicated than that. Your town seems almost impossible to find. Everything is more than what it seems like that man you called Gold... He was chocking me without touching me as if... By magic. I bought every map I could find but there's no mention of your little town. Why is that?

Emma: That's a complicated matter... We love our privacy. As for Mr. Gold he's just insane. That woman you saw him with she keeps him in check so we don't lock him up and throw away the key. But we still haven't gotten to the reason you're here.

J. K. Rowling: Well if I tell you, you might lock me up and throw away the key.

Emma trying hard not to laugh.

Emma: We don't mean any harm we get concern when visitors come to town. I simply want to know why are you here.

J. K. Rowling: I spend my life writing this was supposed to be the pinnacle of my career. I wrote the first Harry Potter. I wasn't expecting a best seller or anything like that. I just wanted to tell stories, to tell his story. It was supposed to be a series of seven books. I had them outline and ready but by the second book I lost Harry. I don't know what happened. I have spend all these years wondering... That is until now. I get an email from someone using the name truest believer.

Emma: How did you find us.

J. K. Rowling: I had a friend, he tracked down the computer where the email was send from. He gave me the exact coordinates as to where the message was sent from. He also told me there was nothing here but woods. I got on my car and drove until I came here. Tell me who send the email? Can you help me find Harry at this point I want to believe he's an actual person living here.

Emma is somehow moved; she can see the determination of the J. K. Rowling. But Emma is no fool she must thread carefully and not reveal the towns history. The curse has just been broken the last thing they need is trouble. The worse that can happened is tour buses and people studying a town full of fairytale creatures.

Emma: That sounds like a tale of woe but if I were to tell you the truth how do I know you can handle it. How do I know you wouldn't take running to the hills and reveal our deepest secrets.

J. K. Rowling laughs.

J. K. Rowling: Do you think people would believe anything I tell them. Do you know how they laugh when I told them Harry Potter got lost. I'm sorry... I just need to know. What happened? Even if you tell me some ludicrous story that you have Harry Potter tied in your basement. I lost it all... I have nothing.

Emma trusted her super power she could tell when someone was lying. It had never failed her.

Emma: You have to promise me, you'll never reveal what I'm about to show you and tell you.

J. K. Rowling: I promise... I only want the truth.

Emma knew that the town secret would be safe.

Emma: Okay, Do you believe in magic?

J. K. Rowling trying not laugh. She recalled how they had mocked her when she said she lost Harry.

J. K. Rowling: What do you think? I'm here looking for a fictional character that is not so fictional.

Emma finally reveal how Regina, the evil queen has sent a bunch of fairytale creatures to Storybrooke, Maine. She's not sure if J. K. Rowling believes her or if she thinks Emma's crazy. Although she looks interested and is paying close attention. She occasionally nod. Once Emma is done J. K. Rowling ask two simple questions.

J. K. Rowling: Where is Harry and how did this happened?

Emma: So you believe me.

J. K. Rowling: Does it matter?

Emma: I suppose not. You earn the right to know the truth.

Part VIII

Emma is not sure how this is going to play out but she takes J. K. Rowling to Mary Margaret's place. They walk in to find Harry is still on the couch watching tv with Henry. They pay no attention to her until she walks over to them.

J. K. Rowling to Henry.

J. K. Rowling: You are the truest believer?

Henry: How did you know?

J. K. Rowling: Call it a hunch.

Harry recognize J. K. Rowling because Henry and him as spend hours in the computer looking her up.

Harry: You... You're the one that wrote about my first year at Hogwarts. How did you know?

J. K. Rowling knows it's not wise to tell poor Harry he's a character in a book.

J. K. Rowling: Let's just say I'm a historian...

Harry: Can you help me return back to Hogwarts? It's not bad here and people have been nice to me but I miss Ron and Hermione. I want to continue my training as a wizard. Can you help me?

J. K. Rowling: I sure hope so.

Mary Margaret is scolding Emma for telling this stranger about the town. Emma tells her the truth that she can be trusted.

J. K. Rowling walks back to Emma and Mary Margaret. They introduced each other but they know they have a task at hand return Harry Potter to the book.

Emma is the first one to bring up the issue.

Emma: So how do we put him in the book.

Mary Margaret: Maybe just continue the second book.

J. K. Rowling: Right, I'll head over to my room and I'll start writing.

She leaves to her room at Granny's and begins. She spent three days lock in her room writing. Only stoping to eat. She's excited to finally be able to finish her second book. She has titled her second book Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. But she feels something is missing. It takes her three days to finish the book but she's not satisfied.

She head over to Mary Margaret's excitedly. But her excitement is short live, to her dismay Harry Potter is still there sitting on the couch.

Emma: I thought we were coming back once you finish the book.

J. K. Rowling: I did that's why I came...

Emma is the first one to say it.

Emma: It didn't work.

J. K. Rowling: What now?

Emma: We can try Gold.

J. K. Rowling: You don't mean the insane bloke that tried to kill me. Who is he supposed to be again.

Emma: Rumpelstiltskin.

J. K. Rowling: You don't mean the insane fairytale creature that steals babies... Probably to eat them.

Emma trying not to laugh. No one really knew why Rumpelstiltskin wanted babies.

Emma: Well he's probably the only one that can help us.

Part VIX

Emma and J. K. Rowling go to Mr. Gold they are greeted by one less than friendly Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold irritated.

Mr. Gold: Miss Swan you brought that woman. Tell did you tell her every detail of your lives.

Belle: Rumple, be nice.

Emma: She has a name, we have a problem she finished the book but Harry is still in Storybrooke. Why?

Belle: We found a possible answer.

Mr. Gold: I recall an enchanted book with a special pen. I had in my possession back in the dark castle but with curse it got lost like many magical items. A sad and lonely wizard created such item so he could create story and make friends. A writer would simply write and the story would become a reality. Maybe someone wrote about Harry coming to Storybrooke. That's the only thing that make sense. But not anyone can use such an item only a creative mind.

Emma: How can the effects be reverse?

Mr. Gold: That's that's rather simple. The person whose story is written about simply has to burn it. In other words Harry Potter would have to burn the pages where the story was written if that's the reason he's here.

Emma: If someone indeed wrote Harry Potter in Storybrooke how do we find him.

Belle: That's the hard part.

Emma: I'll start asking around. But what happens when Harry burns the story. What about Storybrooke?

Belle: Well Harry Potter will continue his life without the memories Storybrooke. Only Storybrooke will know the truth.

J. K. Rowling: What about me?

Belle: Your life will continue as it should have. You won't have any memories. You will finished all seven books because Harry never got lost.

They leave Mr. Gold shop in the hopes of finding the mysterious author.

Emma is unsure as to where to start the only writer she knows is August. But she knows he didn't write it.

They arrive at Mary Margaret's place. Henry is eager to know if Mr. Gold could help them.

Henry: Mom, did you find a solution?

Emma: Not yet, Gold thinks there's magic behind it. He thinks someone wrote about Harry Potter in an enchanted book and that's why Harry appeared here in Storybrooke the...

Henry: It was me. I wrote about Harry Potter coming to Storybrooke… But that was some time ago. It was during vacation, I was bored and read all the Harry Potter books. I thought it would be really cool if Harry came to Storybrooke. I didn't mean for this to happen...I didn't know the book was enchanted.

Emma: It's okay, we can fix it. All we need to do is have Harry burn the paper where you wrote the story. Henry where is the story.

Henry looks nervous.

Henry: I...I don't know.

Emma: Well let's start looking for it.

They spend two hours tearing Henry's room apart trying to find the story. They finally find it under his bed. Harry Potter burns the story and returns to the book and J. K. Rowling returns to her life as a successful writer. As for Storybrooke they will always remember Harry Potter specially Henry. Henry finally understood that he wasn't the only sad and lonely kid who's life is upside down.


End file.
